Journeys
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: 5 parts. of course, alot of fingering, heavy petting, lemons and stuff. our favourite couple aro/sulpicia. aro is planning to take his wife for a getaway, and on the journey there they... play with each other. lemons/smut/bdsm/femdom


I have decided to write once more.

cheer for me. :)

SPOV.

I remember when i first walked into the room, the marble, cold. Unfamiliar.

Now, i could not bear to leave this place.

I used to complain so much about being stuck here with Athenadora, and only visited sometimes by our lords.

Now, I can't bear my nervousness. i get to spend an entire week, just with him.

What are we even going to talk about? My mind raced with a million possibilities as I adjusted my sapphire choker, making sure it falls right where i want it to.

I felt a pair of lips on my neck, arms wrapping my waist tightly.

" You're already perfect, and leave all the work to me, my love, i promise. I promise that I will keep you safe." His lips were whispering into my ear, I could see the corners of his lips smirking like the naughty boy he was inside.

I smiled, my heart felt so overwhelmed by his sudden tenderness.

I felt him lift me up, and hushing me at his neck. I felt the moonlight bath me in its perfection.

" You never told me where we were going." I whispered, my eyes sealed shut.

I loved his scent.

" You know what would convince me to do so?" He asked cheekily back, i felt him walking down the velvet carpets. His footsteps on the floor. I could feel the dust rise and circle before settling down once more.

" Tell me, silav." I moaned back, pressing myself further onto his body.

" I'll let you know on the carriage." He purrs back, stroking my back. We reach the front foyer.

I saw Felix and Santiago at the door, getting into the carriage behind the first one. The horsemen were pale and frightened for no reason.

The first carriage must be ours. it was roofed. It was a dark, red velvet. it was made of marble. Even the wheels. The four black horses in front were tied by gold reigns. Our driver smirked at me. I should have known that Demetri was following us. He's like Aro's newest GPS toy.. thing.

And he knew things. He knew that Aro and I were going to do something on that carriage.

" I promise to take gentle slopes, missus." he winked.

Aro put me down and placed a kiss over my temple, and then proceeded to check that all our things were settled at the last carriage.

I leaned against the front driver seat.

" I can't believe you knew this and didn't tell me." I joked, butting him with my arm.

" Hey!" he says amused, his hands in the air, " Your husband gave orders. What was a poor lonely man like me supposed to do?" he replies with his wit.

" hmm.. i DON'T KNOW!" i said sarcastically." Weren't you just playing with Heidi the other day? Playing...?" i said suggestively.

His eyes widened as he looked in front. " I don't know what you are talking about Missus." he pretends, swallowing.

i purred." You keep quiet about our activities, and i won't out you and heidi." i said before entering the carriage.

Aro entered behind me. the insides were wide and comfortable, there were no seats, but the marble floor of the carriage was draped with thick, heavy carpets, very comfortable. A few throw pillows and scrolls were piled in the corner, and the lambskin bags filled with blood, in case I got thirsty.

There were curtains too, I'm guessing it's latex-coated paper, to be water proof.

Aro gave the signal and our carriage rolled off, the vibrations shaking my core.

i squeaked . I felt Aro's smirk once more in our dark carriage. He presses me against a corner of the carriage, his lips slowly melting into my. I could feel that he was in a patient mood today.

I flipped him over so that i was straddling him, and allowed my tongue to press against his lower lip. His lips parted for me, elliciting a moan.

I heard demetri stifle a laugh out in front. Leaning forward and crawling towards the window, i kneeled to reach for the curtain and i drew them open.

" Remember our deal?" I threatened knowingly. He whimpered and looked back in front.

I felt aro press his hips against my silk clad body from behind, his hands slithering in front to caress over my mound.

He pulls me to lay in front of him in a half sitting position, we looked out the window.

The stars were beautiful i could hear the guard chatting comfortably behind us, the ocean waves made my tongue feel salty, and as i stretched out my legs, i felt aro press his lips against my neck once more.

His hands pulled my satin dress up to my waist, his fingers slipping under my lacey panties to play with my clit. I loved it when he swirled them slowly under his fingers.

Occasionally he would dip his fingers into my already wet core and then bring my liquids to his lips. it made me heat up inside, feeling the wave course through my lower half. I could sense his apparent arousal.

No. He wasn't going to get it easy this time. i want to challenge his limits.

I pushed him away, he was surprised, i could see it all over his face.

" Pici... love?" he asked, concerned. I whimpered, and crawled pitifully to the other corner of the carriage. I lay down on the soft material, and pulled for the duvet beside me.

I felt him rest beside my body, spooning me.

" Talk to me." I whispered, pulling his hands in front to hold me.

" Tell me what you want to hear, i promise to make you happy." he countered pitifully, holding me posessively.

" Aro.. what's wrong? you're not usually like this.." I turned, facing him.

He said nothing. His eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

I felt his warmth.

"My queen, I... i'm sorry for not spending time with you. It's been turbulent with Amun and Kebi's sides.. very complicated. The last thing i want for you to do is to get caught up in it. If I fail to make peace, at least you can change sides and join them instead-"

" what? you'd want me to abandon you..?" i whispered back fearfully.

" Shh.. shh... hush my love." he calms, kissing my cheeks and pulling my head to rest in the cranny of his neck.

I sighed. " Yes, I'd want you to leave, I'd do anything.. say anything to hurt you enough to abandon me.. at least you'd be safe." He admits slowly, as if almost painfully in his heart.

His tortured eyes bore through my soul. " Aro... I would never abandon you.. I don't want my life without you.."I said back in thought, feeling for his hand.

He unbuttons the top buttons of his blouse to let me rest upon his flesh.

I could still feel his hardness pressing against my thighs.

He smiles, his eyes closed. " Good girl. You'd always be my good girl. Since you were 5. hmm? my love, I promised you to be safe.. and the conquest for power is not easy, not safe.. oh, i'm so sorry i went against my promises. I wish that if i could control all of them.. no one can hurt you. I do it for you, I risk myself for you, so that you may rest knowing that you'd be safe, forever."

I whimpered. I felt down his perfectly hard chest and landed at his waistband. We trusted each other so much that touching and feeling was no longer a problem, if he wanted me, then he shall have my body, right there and then, and i was hoping that that was the case for me as well.

He didn't stop me, as if i was doing something natural. I slipped my hands into his breeches, and reached for his engorged piece of muscle.

" did he miss me?" i asked, batting my lashes at my husband.

He smiles back his eyes closed once more. " More than you can imagine."

I tugged at him slowly, feeling him harden up once more.

" Aro.. i have a strange request.. I was... wondering if.. -"

" Yes, my queen yes, anything you want!" he said back softly but urgently, as if he wanted so badly to please me.

I smiled back and showed him in thought.

I lifted my skirt up for him and removed my panties, stuffing them into his pocket. He growls in arousal, I saw the beads of precum sliding down his cockmeat.

i impale myself upon him, earning a throaty groan. " Ssssss...sulpicia... mmmm..."

I felt myself expand on his girth, and positioned to face him in a kneeling position where I rested on his chest and his back leaned against the wall of the carriage. I felt a bump on the road, it jolted me up on aro even more, my insides tightened.

He moans out some more. " I swear if you're not enjoying this as much as I am, I shall deprive myself of climax for the next ten years." he hissed, pulling he close and burying himself deeper into me. i could tell that he was trying to make himself harder for me.

I loved his effort.

My lips rested on his, i was securely sitting over his cock, my insides pulsing and tightening slowly, rippling over his length.

His face was contorted into a mask of pure ecstacy.

I felt him push me over, and trying to gain speed, aiming for the top wall of my core.

As he began thrusting, i observed his expressions in amusement. He was beautiful.

" ssss... sulpicia.. why are you so quiet? am i doing something wrong? am I not doing something? tell me sulpicia! tell me how to pleasure you, what should I do to hear you yell and moan my name once more?" he begs, his eyes slightly teary.

i whimper, removing myself from him and leaving him hard and sore, i could already see the veins bulge even more on his bulge.

I touched it slowly, it felt sticky and firm under my touch.

As I played with his cock and fondled his other places, his hands reach for the apex of my legs, once again pulsing his fingers into my expanded and hot pussy.

I let him touch me, just as I would touch him, till the sun slowly rises, i would tease him and then stop.

As the carriage reaches the port slowly, we heard our drivers give the signal. I tucked Aro's member back in, earning a moan of protest form him.

" if you love me, you'd let me play with you some more later on." i said, boarding our ship.

so? how was that? first part. next part is the boat scene... whereby someone tries to drown them but ends up getting drowned.

XD

written for those people who love them as much as I do.


End file.
